Going to Hel
by Potkanka
Summary: Whenever Loki suddenly needs to visit his daughter to aid her in protecting her realm, he can take a convenient shortcut. Thor, as the good brother he strives to be, decides to follow him and lend a helping hand. Going to Helheim is easy, you just need to die. But getting out of there - that depends on the queen. And Loki is determined not to show he cares about the reckless oaf.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot but as it turned up over 20 000 words long, I cut it into nine short chapters. It's all finished so I'll just post a chapter every few days.**

**The story expanded mainly because my brain decided to play a game with me, a game called "Let's see how many members of Loki's family we'll be able to cram in there." Biological or not, and including just mentioning them. Spoiler: The final number is twelve. Thirteen, if you count Tony's quip about Loki dating horses. Oh well, at least I still managed to keep Loki, Thor and Hela as the main characters. And yeah, it's "Hela", not "Hel", because people around here seem to prefer that version. Which means that the title is actually misleading as there's no Hel, only Hela and Helheim, but I like puns, so...**

**Cover image drawn by me because I'm not sure I'd find a fitting one somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and to whomever who feels like they own the Norse mythology. Anyway, not to me.**

* * *

Roaring thunder cracked above the New York City, heavy grey clouds making the spring afternoon uncharacteristically dark, but so far, no rain fell.

At least not from the sky.

Unending streams of tears stained Thor's cheeks as he furiously shook his head in disbelief. Silent, frantic "no, no, nonono" was interrupted only by wailing sobs that jerked his torso every few seconds. Sitting uncomfortably on the cracked road in a torn cape and with dishevelled, tangled hair, he paid no heed to his surroundings. In his arms he cradled a prone body of a tall, dark-haired man.

The rest of the Avengers was standing around the two, rubble from the buildings destroyed in the battle crushing under their feet as they shuffled them nervously, not sure what to say to the mourning god.

In the end it was Bruce, dressed only in a pair of dirty, tattered pants, who spoke first:

"Well... it's not as bad as it looks..."

The others silently agreed but wisely kept their mouths shut, waiting for Thor's outburst. They weren't disappointed.

"Not as bad?!" the God of Thunder growled dangerously through his tears and the thunder above echoed him. "My brother is dead!"

"Yeah, what an unexpected and unprecedented development," Tony piped up sarcastically, once again proving that he had no sense of self-preservation.

One of Thor's hands jerked in the direction of Mjollnir, lying a few paces away, indicating that its owner wanted more than anything else to grip the hammer and do some irreparable damage to the inventor's suit of armour – with said person still inside. Steve quickly stepped between the blond and the brunet, put a firm, steadying hand on Thor's shoulder and shot Tony a pointed look.

"What?" the Iron Man asked, surprised. "Don't tell me any of you believe it's for real this time?"

"Let's hope," Clint whispered to Natasha.

"It's always 'for real,'" Steve said seriously, modern colloquialisms sounding strange coming from his mouth.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," Tony threw his armoured hands in the air but quickly put them down, not wanting to leave an opening for Thor.

The god fortunately didn't seem to be wanting to strike him anymore. His initial shock had passed and with a clearer head he could now placate himself with the admission that this had indeed happened before and his brother always came back among the living. He looked down at his calm, pale face, for once lacking the scowl or the maniacal grin, and gently stroked his hair with his clumsy fingers. He just hoped it would be soon.

"So what was his reason this time?" Stark graced everyone with his voice once again. "Running late for his daughter's birthday party?"

"He did look like he suddenly realized something," Natasha nodded, speaking up for the first time, and shielded her eyes with her hand as sharp sun rays pierced the dispersing clouds.

"Yeah and then he just commits suicide?!" Clint waved his hand towards the dead god accusingly. Meeting the sceptical stares of his teammates, he elaborated: "I mean if he wanted to die so badly, I'd gladly do him the favour."

Apparently, not only Loki (and Tony) had a death wish.

Thor did look furious again but as this was Barton, he decided to take a few calming breaths – Clint should really thank Bruce, if not for him teaching Thor the calming techniques, he'd be dead more times than Loki by now – for he knew that the archer had a good reason and a right to hate his brother and that despite his words now, he did not make an attempt on Loki's life when the opportunity presented itself, whether in a fortunate moment on the battlefield or whenever they managed to – at least for a while – capture the slippery God of Mischief. Not that the agent would ever be successful (Clint did not take it well when Thor alluded that) but it's the thought that counts. So right now, Thor decided to explain his brother's behaviour to his friends instead of smashing Clint to the ground:

"My niece Hela rules over the disgraced dead. If Loki were to die by the hands of an enemy on a battlefield, he would come to the hall of Valhalla designated for the honourable warriors. Or..." he added with a little shrug, "to the meadow of Fólkvangr ruled by Freya, but she does not like him and would never let him enter her dominion."

Clint muttered something about 'liking Loki,' 'probability' and 'mental illnesses.'

"So, Valhalla then," Steve said slowly, trying to wrap his head bout the new information. "And he couldn't come back from there?"

"He could," Thor admitted, "but it would not be the decision of Hela but of our father Odin. He himself presides over the Hall of the Slain."

The Avengers silently traded understanding glances, well aware of Loki's less than stellar relationship with his adoptive father.

"And he wouldn't let him leave," Natasha concluded in a matter-of-fact voice.

Thor sighed, suddenly looking old and tired. "Father would need a very good reason to let him go. If Loki's return would be beneficial for the realms or maybe even..." a sparkle of sad hope flickered in the god's eyes. "The Allfather is not known for playing favourites, but there have been such occasions..."

"So," Clint started, "you say that if he were killed in battle – purely theoretically speaking, of course –" he quickly added as Thor's eyes indicated another oncoming storm, "he wouldn't get back unless it's useful for this world – or another world, whatever – or unless daddy likes him enough?"

"Well, yes, most probably," Thor nodded, still eyeing the archer a bit suspiciously. Then he sighed. "If only Loki would give up this life of villainy, this – this _madness_. He deals with dangerous people but is all alone, I fear one day I will hold his lifeless body with..." his eyes teared up once again, taking in Loki's still figure, "with no hope..."

"But you could still visit him in this Valhalla?" Steve asked.

"Maybe, once in a long while. It is not encouraged to visit the dead out of sentimentality."

"So why did he willingly kick the bucket this time?" Tony repeated his earlier question, not liking the sombre mood.

Thor blinked, confused as to what his shield-brother meant, but as he was not as dimwitted as the general public thought and expected (he was _not_ going to accept an invitation to this "talk show" again anytime soon), he swiftly answered: "It is the easiest and quickest way to Helheim. I have heard from Heimdall that the dark realm faces great trouble lately and it seems that Loki is determined to help her daughter by any means." The face of the God of Thunder was now lit up by a fond smile, happy that Loki could still be able to care for someone so much.

"And he doesn't mind that he's, well," Bruce scratched his head, "missing his body?"

Thor stood up, his younger brother's corpse in his arms as he clutched him in something that could almost be seen as an awkward hug. The Avengers noticed well the behaviour. Sad as it was, this was the only way for Thor to be close to his brother without fighting him – it was hard not to feel sorry for the blond Asgardian.

"Physical body is not needed as long as one stays in the realm of the dead," he explained. Then, because he knew the questions would come up eventually, added: "As I said, this is the fastest way to the realm, something grave must have happened. Loki is – is the only ally Hela has. Other realms are not... fond of her or her kingdom and she is too proud to ask for help." A trait she surely inherited from her father, though Thor was not one to judge.

Steve frowned a little, aware of Thor's fondness in his voice. "And you wouldn't help them?"

Thor gave a sad, crooked smile: "Loki would not let me."

"What happens if the realm falls?" Natasha asked emotionlessly.

"I do not know," the god admitted, "but I do not think the danger is so grave for it to happen, even if I do not know the details. Hela is strong, just as her father. They will be victorious." The pride almost radiated from Thor at these words, though he could not fully mask the worry in his voice.

"Good to know," Tony exclaimed, "so let's wait somewhere else for the god who's saving a _whole realm_ with his little girl to come back and trash _our __realm_ again."

He got a few irritated looks but no one said anything and at Steve's nod of agreement they slowly made their way back to the Avengers Tower, comforted at least by the knowledge that – judging by the previous occurrences – Loki would be in his not-so-eternal sleep for at least another half a day or so which they could use for some much needed rest.

* * *

When Loki came to, he didn't immediately open his eyes. His whole body ached and a dull pain throbbed in his head, courtesy of the deadly poison he had drunk earlier. he groaned silently and moved his hand to his forehead, when he felt unexpected weight on his wrist. Slowly, he blinked before he opened his eyes fully, immediately despising whomever was responsible from the bright lights on the ceiling.

Pushing himself up from the prostrate position on a narrow cot, his sight finally fell on his hands. Heavy metal cuffs were encircling his wrists, sturdy chain binding them together. Low hum in the restraints indicated one more function which Loki confirmed when he tried a simple spell and failed. So much for healing his headache then.

He propped himself up against the wall and slung his legs, restrained in a similar fashion as his arms, over the edge of the cot. As they touched the ground, the resurrected god took in his surroundings. He was in a round cell made of metal and reinforced glass, a similar but improved version of the one on the Helicarrier. This one though was on one of the lower floors of the Avengers Tower – Loki had been the honoured guest of this suite many times before. It was always entertaining to find out which new security measures were added since his last visit, as well as how long it would take to get out of the magic restraints. Stark was getting better and better at its designs, Loki had to admit to himself – but still not good enough to contain a god.

As if summoning him with his thoughts, the genius inventor strolled into the room in which the cell was situated.

"Is this how you treat you dead on Midgard?" Loki asked in a voice of innocent curiosity.

Tony grinned: "Only in case of zombie apocalypse."

The god raised an eyebrow but did not deign that with an answer, instead stating: "It seems that Thor finally realized my deaths are but temporary." This was actually the first time Loki didn't wake up to the tearful face of his not-brother, fully unrestrained and therefore able to vanish before the oaf managed to do something intolerable, such as _hugging_. Mercifully Thor wasn't present at this time.

"Yeah," Tony agreed cheerfully, "and it took him only about... what? Five, six times?"

"This is the sixth," Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," the inventor was unconsciously playing with his phone, then as if only in passing mentioned: "Heard your little girl's in trouble."

"I do not see how this concerns you," Loki narrowed his eyes a notch.

"It doesn't," Tony shrugged and looked up at the god, "but Thor sounded kinda worried."

"It does not concern him either."

"Yeah I'm not sure about that," Tony disagreed, still in the flippant tone, "I think it's technically his right to be concerned about his niece..."

Loki's voice got a tinge of danger: "Hela is not his niece, he is in no way a part of our family and he would be wise to remember it. You may tell him so."

"Oh no, I'm not 'telling him so,' Reindeer Games, you can talk to him yourself. Actually, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you got bored of pushing up the daisies already. Jarvis, can you tell Thor-"

"I have no wish to talk to him," Loki hissed.

"Oh well, too late," Tony grinned as he heard the quickly approaching heavy footsteps. Was Jarvis so quick or did Thor develop some kind of Loki-sensors? Despite how much Tony took pride in his technology, he would be more inclined towards the latter – Thor was clingy like that. "Enjoy the chat!" Tony wished mockingly and with that, he slipped out of the room before he could find out just how god-proof his newest magic restraints were.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I cut this story into way too many chapters, they are so short. Which is why I decided to publish the next one already. I might actually just post a chapter every day...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, I'm happy you found my story interesting. :)**

* * *

"Brother!" was – rather predictably – Thor's first word when he entered the room.

"I am not your brother," Loki replied emotionlessly.

"I am very glad to see you alive again," the older god continued as if he didn't hear Loki's retort. It had become something of a ritual to them, the first words uttered almost every time they met. And while they held no less true for their speakers than the very first time they were spoken, both came up to the silent agreement not to persuade the other of their conflicting beliefs lest a long, unwelcome argument started. And Thor usually had other things to speak about – often new ways to appeal to Loki's better nature or ask about his latest scheme in vain hope to gain any information. Either way, the brotherhood topic was not broached outside of their "secret handshake" as Tony called it, or any other time Thor accidentally forgot to withhold the denomination. Though Thor did not understand Tony as it was hardly a "secret" to the Avengers and he obviously did not shake hands with Loki. A Midgardian thing, he supposed.

"Do you?" Loki asked with clearly feigned curiosity. "But you did not wait weeping at my bedside this time," he smirked.

"I had faith in you that you would come back," Thor explained solemnly. "So I went home to ask Heimdall about the situation on Helheim."

"Bothering the sentry with the dark realm? He must have been delighted."

"Do not say such things, Loki. Hela's kingdom might not be well-liked but its stability is important for the Nine Realms – and I do care for her too."

"How touching," Loki snorted. "We do not need your pity, my daughter and I are sufficient enough for the little trouble at hand." His voice gradually hardened.

Thor shook his head with sureness. "Little trouble? That is not what Heimdall saw. I did not ask for details but he said the enemy is strong. You may win eventually but it will take a long time to do so, and the damage will be great. Other realms might not consider the danger serious enough, but I-"

"You what?" Loki interrupted him with a touch of anger in his voice. "I just told you, your pity is not appreciated. You should learn to listen to others – if all the realms consider the matter trivial enough not to help Helheim, there is no reason for the golden prince of Asgard to do so."

"I do not care what other realms might think, I only want to help my b- ...you and my niece."

"And there is no need, as simple as that," Loki stated in a cool voice.

"What is so wrong about wanting to help someone I care about? To help you save Helheim!" Thor shouted, his patience just reaching its end.

"Ah, so that is the reason," Loki let himself make a little insincere smile. "To be a hero of both Midgard and Asgard is not enough any more? Just how conceited can you be?"

"Conceited?" Thor marched up to stand right in front of the thick glass that separated them. "It is not-! Stop twisting my words, I do not wish for fame for this deed! I offer you help so that Hela's work of many centuries is not destroyed and..." his voice grew a touch softer, "...and so that I do not have to see your dead body ever again. I know, it is but temporary," Thor continued before Loki could say anything, if at all he wanted, "but it does not mean it does not pain me so to see you like that! To kill yourself so readily..." Thor went silent for a moment and Loki had no doubts about which memory was just replaying in the Thunderer's head. But he just waited with a carefully blank face for the older god to continue. "I fear the day when I might see you dead and know you are not coming back. And with every of your deaths, this fear just grows..."

"Maybe this is one of my reasons to do so," Loki forced himself to speak up. His voice was strong, not a waver. Good. Actually, there was a cruel amusement creeping up from the darkest depths of his soul. "To see you hurt, to be the reason for your pain. Yes, Thor, I enjoy your suffering – maybe this will help you realize how foolish your sentiment is. And one day, you will wish for me not to wake-"

"No!" Thor slammed his palm against the glass and shook his head ferociously, "Never! I would never wish for your death!"

"So you say now." The chains rattled as Loki stood up from he cot, cold smirk still on his face. "But one day..."

"Such day will come no sooner than Ragnarok itself," Thor promised with confident honesty.

"Keep deluding yourself, Thor," Loki shook his head mockingly and made a step forward, forgetting his shackled legs. The unexpected restraints – this has been the first time his feet were bound as well – promptly sent him down with a surprised little yelp, catching himself on forearms and knees but still hitting the floor with his nose.

"Brother, are you all right?" Thor immediately sounded concerned, as if the conversation a few seconds ago didn't happen, and pressed the button on the control panel to open the cell.

"Not your brother," Loki growled from the floor. "Stark is going to die for this," he muttered angrily in his humiliation and swept a little of blood from his face.

Before Thor could reach him, Loki focused on his magic and pushed out against the resistance, aiming for the weak spots he knew about in the previous restraints and proving to himself that Stark didn't yet become aware of them as the metal cracked and fell from his limbs with a loud clang. In one swift motion, Loki tripped Thor with his left foot and slipped out of the cell before locking it tightly again.

"This was fun," he turned to his not-brother scrambling back on his feet, "but I am afraid I cannot dwindle here as I might be needed elsewhere any given moment."

"Loki-"

"Goodbye, Thor."

As the little swirl of green smoke accompanying his teleportation dispersed, Jarvis' ever polite voice sounded through the room: "Mr Odinson, should I inform Mr Stark of your current predicament or do you wish to went off your anger on your current surroundings?"

"Let me think," Thor gripped the handle of Mjollnir and smashed the glass wall a few times, teeth barred and making something between grunts and growls.

"Just tell him Loki escaped," the god decided in a calmer tone, stepping out, the broken glass crunching under his feet.

* * *

It was three days later when Loki decided to remind New York City of his existence once again. Either he believed humans to have a very short memory span or he was bored, which was more likely, considering his newest stunt was jumbling up all the road signs and setting pigeons and other local birds on anyone who tried to put them in order – hardly something to be considered a world domination attempt. Sure, things got a bit more serious when the lamp posts decided to join the birds as unexpectedly fast metal snakes, which was the time when the Avengers finally showed up.

Tony was there first, immediately making his was to the trickster god, perched on a roof near a busy crossroad.

"Alright, Reindeer Games, call your pets off and go buy a hamster," was his way of greeting as he hoovered just about five meters away in front of Loki. "Or a stuffed animal," he corrected himself, imagining what a monster Loki could turn even a hamster into, "Or a-" he stopped himself. "Seriously, popcorn?"

Loki was sitting happily on the edge of the building, munching pieces of the snack he held in a big plastic bowl.

"Trying some cliché this time? Did you bring soda too?"

The god, still in quite a good mood, decided to bless the man of iron with an explanation: "I simply wanted to find out why you mortals enjoy consuming this food so while watching entertainment. It might be one of your better ideas, actually."

"You know, we usually eat it while watching a _movie_," Tony explained in a tone one would talk with to a mental institution patient. "Ever heard of TV? Or a movie theater?"

"I know some great movies, brother!" Thor joined them enthusiastically, the rest of the Avengers still a little behind. "We could watch them together!" The hope in his eyes was so endearing but doomed to turn into disappointment.

"Not your brother," Loki munched down a handful of popcorn, "and I much prefer this than whatever you might consider quality entertainment."

Thor's face fell but before he could open his mouth, an arrow swished between him and Tony and flew right through the point where Loki had his eye a mere second ago. Now he stood a little away, still holding the bowl carefully.

"Now now, Hawk, where are your manners?" Loki admonished in a voice that was magically carried further than would be normally possible. "I could have spilled it."

"Loki, stop this madness right now!" Steve shouted from the street down below them.

"I am sorry?" the god blinked. "I have heard some people consider consuming larger portions of popcorn unhealthy, but calling it 'madness' is a bit harsh, do you not think?"

"Brother," Thor grumbled, half frustrated, half in warning.

"Not your brother," Loki jumped out of the way of a flying round shield and a few more arrows, hiding the bowl with his snack in some otherworldly pocket, just in time to be able to use his whole body more effectively, as a large green fist appeared out of nowhere. Loki performed a few evasive manoeuvres no gymnast would be ashamed of and then waited for the right moment when both Mjollnir and the repulsor blasters aimed at him. He teleported away just at the right time so the Hulk was hit with them instead, though he shrugged it off easily and looked confusedly around to find the scrawny god. Said god was now standing a few buildings away, sending a flock of birds towards Barton with his stupid annoying arrows.

"I am sorry I did not come across any hawks to present you with an opportunity to find a suitable mate," Loki apologized and waved away a few bullets form Natasha's pistols, "though maybe you are happy with your spider, she is similarly... prickly."

"And what of you?" Tony finally managed to fight off two persistent streetlights, while Thor was fighting several of them at the same time, Steve helping to escape a few of the last civilians still present. "Found a nice, loving deer yet?"

"Deer hold little interest for me, Stark," Loki replied conversationally.

"Horses, then?" Tony's face was hidden behind the helmet, but the annoying smirk, fit more for a teenager, was easy to imagine with the tone in which those words were said. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I think I just remembered promising you a slow, painful death."

"It was just 'death,' actually," Tony corrected him, having seen the footage from the cell, "if you are talking about your little trip to Broken Nose Town-" Iron Man was thrown backwards by a blast of crackling green energy and slammed into a concrete wall, leaving an indent in it.

"Do not mock me," Loki growled but then became otherwise occupied by the Hulk and Clint, the rest of the Avengers fighting birds and lamps elsewhere to protect the civilians. He sent a few metal snakes against the raging green scientist and went to deliver a derisive remark about Hawkeye's unsuccessful courtship, when he froze. With a dark frown, he jumped a little away, in the mid-air pulling from the folds of his clothing a small vial.

"We're lucky, guys," Tony informed the others through the intercom, "Mr. Suicide's at it again."

"No!" Thor's growl sounded in the ears of all the Avengers.

"Calm down, big guy, you know he'll be back before anyone begins to miss him," Tony reasoned. Clint's opinion that it actually meant he can stay dead forever was for Thor's sake not voiced – for about the first two seconds, in which the others almost started to worry if something has happened to the archer.

Thor flew to Loki's prone body clearly visible on a nearby rooftop though flocks of confused birds, metallic clangs all around indicating the lampposts returning to their still, narrow forms. The Hulk looked down at their enemy, probably contemplating whether he should try to poke him. He finally decided but by then, Thor was unfortunately already there, shielding Hulk's view of Loki by his own bulky body.

"Stark is right, Thor," Natasha's voice through the intercom sounded not too pleased at the admittance, "Loki will be alive again soon, you know that."

"I do," Thor agreed as he looked at the empty vial, held lightly in Loki's limp hand, "but I do not wish for Loki and Hela to fight this battle alone anymore." Thor, logically more knowledgeable about Asgardian clothing than his teammates, quickly found the pocket from which the first vial was procured.

"Thor, what are you-" Natasha and Steve, too far to see what was happening, heard from their earpieces.

"Fuck, Thor, you're not gonna-"

"No no no stop that!"

"Take it from him!"

"It's-"

"Fuck..."

"Fuck," Tony agreed. Steve froze in shock, dreading the next words. Finally, Stark's voice came through, shocked and angry but also uncharacteristically quiet: "Guys... we got two dead gods this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shameless advertising: I've uploaded a post-Avengers one shot called "Family Visit", go read it! That is - if it's okay with you... *puppy face***

**Ehm, ehm... and now we are finally going to Helheim! :)**

* * *

Thor did already experience dying once, a few years ago in New Mexico when the Destroyer struck his mortal body. The pain from the blow soon gave way to a feeling of lightness as his soul was ripped out of his body and carried away in the company of the fair but ferocious Valkyries. He only just began to feel the elation of entering the great golden hall when he was forced not too gently back by the will of the Allfather, having fulfilled his quest for worthiness. He remembered where he was and felt his body and the reassuring weight of Mjollnir in his hand, prepared to take on his opponent with his returned powers. But even without the thrill of battle, his death and the glimpse of Valhalla was an extraordinary, overwhelming experience.

Not so this time. Coming to Helheim was unexpectedly plain and... calm. No celebratory feelings, no warm welcome, though nothing openly hostile either. Thor simply found himself among many ordinary people in a vast, muddy field deprived of grass by hundreds of feet who carried through the place every hour, along with the Helheim's attendants of sorts who introduced them to the afterlife.

The god did not feel noticed more than if he were to go to a busy market place. He did stand out a bit still, realizing many of those around him were very old, brought here by their years alone, or weary, not yet able to shake off the lingering feeling of long term illnesses as their paleness stood out in the gloomy twilight. There were also some, both young and old, shocked with fear from whatever accident they went through. And then others with resigned, desperate look in their eyes, who came there on their own volition. Endless murmur was carried trough the cool still air that smelled of dirt and sweat and rotting flesh in the crowded place, only occasionally a louder voice let itself be heard, angry or fearful but most often desperate, not accepting the harsh truth.

Before Thor could take in his surroundings in greater detail, he was forcibly spun around by his shoulder and found himself face to face with one thin, pale god, green eyes blazing with anger and with something else Thor couldn't decipher in his confusion.

"You utter, complete idiot!" Loki's hands on Thor's shoulders were shaking. Thor knew his brother would be displeased when he learnt he came after him, but this complete loss of composure was unlike Loki. "I knew your stupidity was unparalleled but this time you outdid yourself! What – what possessed you to do such a thing?"

Thor stared perplexed for a moment. He was never very good at reading Loki, but this – this almost seemed as if-

"Father, I am glad to see you here," a low, feminine, velvet voice sounded behind the Thunderer. "And I see an unexpected newcomer."

Thor turned around to face his step-niece Hela, the Goddess of Death. She was tall – not as tall as him, but enough to tower over most of the people milling around in their vicinity. Right half of her body was young and unblemished, beautiful even, with her fair skin, sharp features resembling her father, wide dark eye with long eyelashes and narrow black hair that fell from her scalp, adorned with a spiky black and silver crown, and around her shoulders and waist like a waterfall. Her left half was blackened and rotten with a gaping hole in place of her eye and but a few dark strands on the top of her head.

She was dressed in a dark green and black long sleeved tunic, fastened with a belt and continuing to the middle of her calves in a semblance of a skirt. Similarly coloured trousers were mostly hidden because of leather boots going up above her knees. The clothes were adorned with strategically placed pieces of silver armour with spikes on her shoulders, long black and silver sceptre with sharp blades in her gloved hands completed the look.

"Be welcome, son of Odin," Hela spoke politely but without a bow or curtsy.

"Greetings, Queen Hela," Thor inclined his head; seeing his niece in a battle outfit for the first time was giving him an unusual respect for her. It was no more the young maiden he used to sometimes accompany his brother to visit. He saw from the corner of his eye Loki coming to stand to the side, having them both in sight, but didn't look at him, instead continued speaking to the queen:

"I came to offer my help battling your enemies. I mean no disrespect by doing so and ask for nothing in return. Will you accept?"

"Of course I accept," Hela said in dark amusement, though her face revealed nothing. Thor could feel Loki beside him tensing but did not understand until he heard Hela's next words: "As it is your duty rather than an offer, Thor, fallen God of Thunder," she stood tall and proud with an air of command around her. "Every able resident of Helheim is obligated to fight for their queen in this battle, as there are not many of great strength." She procured a sword seemingly out of nowhere and tossed it to Thor, who caught it on reflex, otherwise frozen in shock.

"Father, I am heading back on the battlefield, I hope you join us soon," she said in a sudden hurry, as sounds of battle met their ears, and quickly departed.

"Great thinking, Thor," Loki sneered at him but his sarcasm failed, giving way to his worry which Thor was now able to see clear as a day. "Let us join then, let us protect your _new home_." His tone was now accusing.

"I did not think-" Thor started, looking forlornly down at his sword as he also realized Mjollnir stayed with his body on Midgard.

"Yes, you did not think!" Loki snapped at him, finger pointing at his face. "This is the realm of the dead, Thor, you _killed yourself_! This is not some quest to pass the time, there is no way back!" He was shouting by now, while his brother stood stock still.

"But... you do it all the time," Thor tried to reason weakly, tried to give himself some hope as the weight of the realization sat down heavy on his shoulders.

"Because my daughter asked me to!" Loki swung his arm in the direction of the battlefield. "Because this is the fastest way to Helheim and I know she will let me leave again." He was openly upset and Thor despite everything couldn't help but feel pleasant warm growing in his chest. So his brother cared after all, it was not so hopeless then, maybe they could be family again one day... _If you were not dead_, a deadpan voice in his head quenched the thought. But if Loki cared, maybe he could do something, talk to Hela.

"Could you try to talk to Hela..." Thor trailed off.

Loki looked at him, frozen for a moment, as if realizing his behaviour and that he was talking to his enemy. "Oh, I could," he scoffed. "And maybe she would do me the favour. But now that I think about it, tell me – why should I? Things will be so much easier on Midgard without you to interfere. I think I can eventually make peace with the knowledge that my greatest enemy did not die by my hand."

Now it was Thor's turn to stare quietly for a moment. Inspecting. Yes, he _was_ bad at reading Loki, but now that he saw him up close and still, he could see something in his eyes. Loki's whirl of emotion was at the moment too much even for him to hide and Thor also didn't believe Loki's shouting a moment ago was just his hurt pride, no matter how much his brother's current expression tried to tell him otherwise. Thor decided to risk it and call him out on it:

"Is this the real reason? It did not seem so just a moment ago."

But before Loki had a chance to answer, brows furrowing darkly, a sound explosion came from the place of the battle, so great that even the brothers felt the pressure wave.

"Come," Loki gestured urgently, their argument all but forgotten for now, as he rushed towards the rocky fields, people around dispersed and not much interested in anything that just transpired among the three gods. They were new here, for all they knew it could be an everyday occurrence. And it also seemed that mortals – and mortals were understandably in an absolute majority there – took a longer time to take their bearings together after dying.

Thor followed his brother without a word, understanding the gravity of the situation, whoever the enemy might be. Heimdall was actually pretty vague about that.

Familiar rush of battle started brewing in his veins and he grinned. This would be a battle unlike any other. And if he read his brother well at least a little bit this time, he might yet have a chance to share the tale with his Midgardian friends afterwards.

* * *

Thor rushed across the fields of yellowed grass and withering trees here and there, following the nimble form of his brother, his green cape clearly visible in the pale, shadowed light coming through the thick clouds above. But the air was warm despite the lack of proper sunlight, warmer than Thor remembered from his previous visits. Could it have something to do with him being just a bodiless soul this time around? Though now that he thought about it, it appeared it was getting brighter too. This light had richer colour, yellow, orange, even red. It was – fire.

They were nearing the battle now and Thor finally laid his eyes on first enemies even though he already knew with near certainty who it would be. He was proven right. Loki, being a few paces ahead, wasted no time and shot two fire demons with a burst of magic, then spun around to deliver a kick to the chest of a third one, knocking him off his feet and impaling him with a staff he didn't have a moment ago.

Thor by then caught up to him and slashed a fire demon, creeping up from Loki from behind, across his chest, then run his sword through the stomach of another. While a sword wasn't his weapon of choice, he was trained to be proficient in a battle with a wide assortments of weapons, however scarcely the opportunity to put those skills to use arose.

"What quarrel has Mulspelheim with Helheim?" Thor shouted at Loki over the grunts and clangs of the fight. The younger god shielded himself with a force field against a wide whip of roaring fire and shouted back over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the opponent:

"It is but one province. Great plague decimated their population and they blame my daughter."

Thor didn't have a chance to respond immediately as they both engaged in a bout against many foes at once. All with amber eyes, hair the colour of fire and their skin tones ranging from pale, almost white and translucent, to dark nearly enough to match Heimdall's, and there were even few with their skin like charcoal. They were clothed in simple garments and little or no armour, using spears and daggers or just their magic to fight, rushing all around like fireflies on a warm night.

But their large numbers made the fight just inconvenient rather than openly dangerous – they weren't, for the most part, great warriors, counting on outnumbering their enemies – so Thor could let part of his mind leave the battle and think about what Loki had told him. Hela was known for being able to create illnesses and plagues but she hardly ever used these powers. And when she did, she never kept it a secret. Still, it was not unheard of for such terrible events on various realms to be attributed to her, perhaps in a vain hope to overcome the grief and the loss by finding someone to blame.

Several members of the closest group of demons suddenly fell to the ground, arrows protruding form their bodies. This gave Thor a better view of the surroundings. The enemies' corpses littered the field and even more of them were still standing, slowly overcoming the much lower numbers of defenders in order to move to the residential areas and towards the tall dark castle, standing proud above the rocky terrain. More arrows rained from the sky with unwavering precision and Thor finally noticed a little movement at the top of a gathering of tall sharp rocks, immediately recognizing the slim, elegant figures of maybe a dozen light elves. The archers would help but it was still not enough. Thor really wished he had Mjollnir with him now, sending foes to their inevitable deaths by dozens at a time. He felt handicapped, even with his godly powers he did not find himself of much use. Just like during his banishment, facing off the Destroyer.

But of course! The banishment: When he fought the agents guarding Mjollnir, he did not need his trusty weapon to at least influence the weather. And right now, he was – no offence to his Midgardian friends – more than a mere mortal.

He tried to gain a moment of no disturbance to focus on the heavy clouds but the enemies were too much and there was no place to hide – well, not hide, just strategically fall back for a little while. He sought out Loki, who was pushed by the combat a little away, and began to fight his way towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, yes, this chapter starts with a familiar word... I didn't realize it at first, only after I cut the fic into chapters... Well, I assure you that no more chapters begin like that. :D**

* * *

"Brother!"

"Not your brother," Loki grunted in response and crushed a skull of his opponent with the dull end of his staff, just to be attacked by three new demons the next moment.

"I need a distraction," Thor bellowed over the shouts and clangs.

"For what?" Loki inquired in a slightly lower voice as they finally managed to get close.

"Do you not trust me?" Thor made something between a grunt and a laugh, with a happy pang in his heart realizing that he was fighting back to back with his brother. Not against him for once, but with him, against a common enemy. How long has it been since the last time? He was partly – but not entirely, not now – snapped out of his nostalgia by Loki's next words:

"Even if we were not enemies acting on a temporary truce-" Thor jerked at those words "-I have never had much faith in your plans, me often being the one who had to drag you out of the resulting disaster."

"As often as I had to help you out of trouble you caused yourself," Thor chuckled but then swore inwardly; this wasn't the right time to make fun of Loki, even in a jest. After a beat – a literal beat, as Thor bashed in a head of the nearest demon – Loki relented:

"True. But it involved your hammer and how hard you could smash the "problem" with it, rarely any kind of strategy."

Thor fought on, starting to enjoy the battle more and more despite being outnumbered so drastically and almost regretted it had to end. Still, the force would become overwhelming soon.

A painful wail of a hundred voices was carried to their ears along with a fierce, fear-inspiring battle cry of the queen. So maybe not so soon.

"I do not have Mjollnir with me now," he reminded the Trickster and came to the conclusion that he would have to share his plan if he ever wanted Loki's help with its realization. "I wish to call the rain to my command and put out the fires in the heart of our enemies."

"It might help a little," Loki allowed and threw a dagger to the throat of a demon who jumped at Thor when the Thunder God took a moment to grin at Loki happily.

"Mind your surroundings, idiot!"

Thor stabbed between ribs an enemy who raised a big jagged knife behind Loki's back. "Same to you!"

"You make it hard to focus if I have to watch your back too!" Loki shot back. "I will make the distraction for you, just so you are of some use."

"Thank you! It should not be difficult," Thor assessed the situation, "they do not seem to value their lives much."

"Of course," Loki created a shield and then let it explode onwards and knocked back several demons at once, "they came to the Land of the Dead, they _wish_ to die. They are those who have nothing to lose any more. They came here to cause as much destruction as possible, as well as to deny Hela their souls right before her eyes by dying in battle. They are like a child destroying his favourite toy in front of another who showed interest in it. Though I doubt my daughter cares about their souls as much as they like to think."

Loki frowned at the newest onslaught of enemies. "Be prepared, Thor, I shall-" His speech was cut off sharply as a fire whip made contact with his forearm.

"Brother!" Thor slew in one sweep the demon who dared to injure Loki.

"Not your brother," the younger god shook his hand to get rid of the remnants of the fire whip.

"Are you all right?" Thor tried to fight off twice as many enemies to give Loki time to get his bearings together.

"It will not cause permanent damage," Loki assessed.

"But – I mean, your heritage-"

"How thoughtful of you," Loki laughed mirthlessly, "but despite my parentage, did you forget that I am the God of Fire?"

Thor... did, actually. Out of all of Loki's titles, he hadn't heard this one in centuries and the few recent years after learning of Loki's true nature... well, it did not really cross his mind. But Loki was correct and he had a long history of proving his right to this denomination. As if to reassure Thor that there was no need to revoke it now, he caught an incoming fireball in his bare hands, fuelled it with his own magic to enlarge it several times over and sent it back at the feet of his opponents. While fire itself couldn't hurt the inhabitants of Muspelheim, the explosion his attack caused was harmful enough.

Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor in a spare moment, as if to dare him to disagree. Thor sighed but couldn't help but feel the fondness, watching his brother's antics.

"But still, be careful," he still felt obligated to say in a clear worried-big-brother tone, "the fire demons are known for their fierceness, even if these are obviously not the best of their warriors."

"I know that very well," Loki said in an amused tone, "remember, I was married to one for decades."

Thor had to chuckle at that, despite the newest wave of enemies that pushed them back several paces. "True, but you have never met with Lady Glut on the battlefield."

The number of enemies around them had by now grown several times over, attacking from all sides and not allowing much room to dodge the assaults.

Loki's chuckle matched Thor's, even as he parried another blow: "Living with her was not much different."

Both brothers overcame the greatest onslaught so far at the moment, moving in coordination and thinking as one, finally falling into an old pattern perfected in long centuries. It was almost as if they were dancing, knowing every step and move of the other. Thor was savouring the dearly missed feeling of completeness but didn't dare to speak up and ask Loki if he was feeling the same.

A short while later, they were panting slightly but still brimming with energy, standing side by side on a sparse patches of yellowed grass at the edge of the field. The castle was looming behind their backs. They were currently remaining unnoticed by their enemies whose numbers, if they squinted their eyes, did probably thin out a little.

Loki looked askance at Thor: "If you are going to do something, now seems to be the right time."

"Oh, right," Thor was snapped out of the reverie. He looked up at the skies and then ahead of him again, at the mass of bright fiery colours and the fewer dark specks of the defenders. Suddenly he snapped his head at Loki, face contorted in horror:

"Brother..."

"Not your brother," Loki frowned worriedly at Thor's expression: "What?"

"I just realized, Lady Glut – what if Lady Glut is amongst them?"

"Of course she is not," "Loki rolled his eyes impatiently, "I told you these are the people who have lost all their loved ones to the plague."

"Then what if-"

"Do you not think Hela would notice if her sisters came to dwell in her realm?" Loki's impatience was growing. "Now stop dawdling and call upon the rain or I am going back to help in the battle."

"Of course-" Thor stopped himself once more, "-and Ei-"

"Eisa and Einmyria are not among them either! Seriously, Thor, do you really think I would not ascertain these things first? Now move your lazy ass!"

For Loki to use such vocabulary was a clear indicator of his foul mood and Thor didn't dare to wait any longer. He felt a little silly, moving up his arms without Mjollnir in his hand – this is probably what it feels like using seidr as Loki does, he thought – but focused on the darkening clouds and willed them to cluster together above the field, turning heavy and ominous. A few demons noticed the brothers standing aside suspiciously and Loki made a quick work with them.

"Hurry up!" he shouted as more attackers started heading their way. Hela also noticed their efforts and rushed to their aid, though a new group of demons halted her progress and she tore through their bodies viciously.

The air, already uncomfortably hot, was quickly turning from dry to humid. All the demons already noticed the change and from the shouts among themselves more and more of them learnt of the source of the weather shift. Loki now had a help from a few dwarves and a young mortal but their defence couldn't last much longer. Finally, Thor managed to gather enough moisture for the clouds and turn them into one heavy grey mass. As far as the eye could see, the realm turned noticeably darker. Not very loud, but foreboding thunder rumbled over their heads.

Loki felt a first, cool raindrop fall on his cheek. Several enemies stopped to look up. Silent tap, tap, tap was getting faster and faster, accompanied by low hisses when water touched any hot surface, be it searing rocks or the demons themselves, their hair or whips and other fiery weapons.

Panicked shouts were dulled by the deafening hum of the rain, now pouring from the sky like a shower and making the air fresh and cool. Pleasant smell of the wet dirt was intermingled with the stinging smoke of burning fires being put out. The spirits of the defenders rose and they pushed forward in a counter-attack.

Despite his claims, Loki felt relieved by the cooler weather – but so was everyone else on his side, he reasoned. Making use of the excess water and not wanting to abuse his by now considerably depleted magic, he reluctantly opted to fend off the enemies with ice daggers and sending lethal sprays of needle sharp icicles at them. The rows of enemies were soaking wet and now their numbers were finally dwindling noticeably. The defenders saw too and with an already victorious cries lured out the until now hiding inhabitants of Helheim, those who wouldn't stand a chance in a proper battle and would only get in the way; but now – now was their time to fight.

"Is it wise?" Thor shouted over the rain and the commotion at Hela who fought nearby. Although better description would be slaughtering with undisguised glee.

"Of course," she laughed, "even the weak can be of use now."

"But the demons can still be very dangerous, they are sure to kill many-"

He was stopped by Hela's giggles. which, he suspected, were supposed to mock him. "Oh, you silly god," she finally said, amused, and sliced three demon heads off their bodies at once, "the residents of Helheim _are_ already dead. But they would get annoying and obstructing if they were to be limping wounded across the battlefield from the very beginning."

"Is this like in Valhalla then?" Thor inquired between the blows. "The killed are resurrected when the night passes?"

"This is not the warriors' afterlife," Hela reminded him as if he were a dim pupil, "my souls do not fall on daily basis. They wake up whenever their body is mended enough, no military regime you know from learning about the Hall of the Slain. I wonder how anyone can prefer going there, to be honest," she added as she performed a complicated set of moves using her sceptre and several spells, "a battle might be enjoyable once in a while but I am already beginning to tire of it after all the desperate invasions from Muspelheim."

Thor chuckled. "You probably inherited this attitude from your father, I could not imagine him enjoying Valhalla much either-" he paused abruptly and not just because of a fireball approaching him with lightning speed, even through the rain, which Thor had to dodge while protecting his back from two new assailants. "I fear," he said gravely in a moment of respite, "that he might end up there one day, not too far in the future. He has many formidable enemies and even more formidable allies, untrustworthy and backstabbing. What if it becomes too much for him one day?" He slid expertly across the muddy field and felled the next group of enemies with added viciousness, angry at himself for being so helpless about things that really mattered.

He saw Hela frown at a body lying at her feet, twitching for one last time. "I do not like it either, but that is what life and death is all about, there is no sure way to protect everyone we wish to." Helping Thor with an unusually aggressive batch of demons, she smiled mirthlessly: "At least he is not in such a danger for the current moments. And these Muspellsmeigr are more like pests than any real danger anyway, I doubt they will be able to inflect any kind of truly serious injury."

"So people of your realm can still get cripplingly injured?" Thor wanted to change the subject to something less saddening and looked around at the handful of fellow fighters.

"Yes, otherwise they could very well march into the battle naked. You may try it." Hela said – winked – did she just wink like _that_ at him?! Thor froze and the queen sliced an enemy going at him from the side while he couldn't defend himself in the uncomfortable shock. This move carried her close to the Thunderer, ending up face to face with him. The living half of her face stayed clean and beautiful, glistening with sweat and raindrops, black hair framing it was completely wet and shining in the short-living fires around and her cheek was flushed slightly after all the exertion. He felt her hot breath on his chin and saw her flick her tongue across her upper lip.

"I jest," she rolled her eyes with a smirk resembling so much her father, "I am far from being so desperate to make moves on my uncle." Then she disappeared in the fray before Thor could process how she had just called him. When he did, he grinned from ear to ear and with a thundering roar went to mow down another group of the remaining assailants.

* * *

**Just so you know, I plan to mention Glut, Eisa and Einmyria in any Avengers fic I might write because they seriously need to increase their publicity! :D Please tell me, how many of you knew about them before reading this...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys, you get an early chapter! Because I'm getting up early tomorrow and can't sit at the computer 'till 2am. Or I... *shouldn't.***

**Ehm, anyway, this little bit at the beginning was an attempt at saying "I didn't forget about the Avengers," but I promptly forgot about them afterwards, so, uh... yeah. :D**

* * *

"Alright, Loki's in his cell and Thor in his room," Tony plopped down on the sofa in the common room of the Avengers Tower, everyone else was already there and seated. "Now what?"

"We should – we should tell Fury," Steve voiced what everyone else was thinking and dreading.

"No fucking way," Clint lounged in his armchair, legs on the armrest, "he would personally send us after Thor to fetch him."

"That is probably true," Bruce pushed his glasses up with one finger, tone nervous, even though he was the only one in the team considered utterly unkillable – even by Fury. Though to be fair, up until today he shared his "unkillable" status with Thor, before the god's actions this day caused his status to be revoked.

"Well, we don't have to tell him right away," Tony offered, "let's deal with the situation ourselves before tattling to daddy."

"And you have a plan?" Bruce met Tony's eyes, knowing what he was going to say – actually, it wasn't hard for any of them to figure out as it was not much of a plan anyway: "Let's just wait until Loki wakes up and try to get some info about Thor from him."

"If we are lucky, maybe they even both wake up at the same time."

"When did you become the optimistic one, Romanoff?" Tony jabbed.

"I'm simply not blind," Nat said with what could have been a little knowing smile, but it vanished quickly. "It only depends on how blind is Loki himself."

* * *

"Is this all of them?" Thor asked, panting, as he met with his brother and niece in the middle of the blood soaked battlefield. By now the heavy shower had subsided into a drizzle and was decreasing still. Hela's subjects were already cleaning up the bodies, many of them injured but not seriously enough to impede movement. Others were moving away those who had been less fortunate in that regard and who were now wailing in pain.

"The few remaining alive are being hunted down as we speak," Loki answered, though he was looking at his daughter – reporting the situation to the commander.

The goddess nodded as she received the information. "This battle was won much more quickly and with considerably less destruction of the realm than any of the previous ones. And there is no doubt about your contribution in this, Thor," she turned to the god in question.

"I was glad to help," he inclined his head, but she continued:

"You will be a great asset to our forces and we will soon rebuild the realm anew. Now go rest with the other warriors, you have earned it." Her tone allowed no further discussion and when Thor opened his mouth to speak anyway, he caught his brother's warning look and a quick jerk of his head in the direction of the retreating warriors. 'Let me deal with this,' Loki's eyes were saying, unseen by Hela behind her back. Thor paused, pursed his lips with slightly furrowed brows in an expression that almost looked petulant, but then nodded curtly and left. It was obvious he didn't like to have no say in this situation, being sent away like a child when adults wanted to talk.

Loki released a silent sigh of relief and steeled himself for the upcoming conversation. "My daughter..."

"Father," she turned to face him, quickly drying hair swishing around her cheeks and despite the singed and occasionally dirty armour and apparent exhaustion, her pose was proud and regal, shoulders squared and head held high. And for the first time ever, Loki truly realized that he was but a former prince, now a criminal and a fugitive, standing before the mighty and feared queen of Helheim, the Goddess of Death, who also by the rules of the Nine Realms had currently the sole right to and absolute control over his soul. And he was intending to ask her to let go of the one man whose fighting prowess helped so immensely in the latest battle to defend her realm. Oh, he did not doubt her love for her father but even he could not simply ask her for anything, especially something so disadvantageous for her kingdom.

Not that he was not going to try, of course. "The battle is won and if the reports we were getting from Eisa and Einmyria are indeed as correct as your sisters claim, not many enemies yet remain. There might be one, at most two such wide scale attacks as this one, with which I will of course gladly help you when the time comes. There seem to be several new elven archers and I have also noticed a very courageous group of Vanir warriors I have not seen here before. With them, as well as the seasoned warriors dwelling in your kingdom for many times longer, the defence of the realm is the best since the beginning of the attacks-"

"Please, father, just get to the point,"Hela interrupted him in a bored tone. "You want me to revive Thor."

"I would ask you to, at least, kindly consider this option at your leisure," Loki bowed lightly. He considered adding 'my queen' but he already felt the servility brimming over his level of bearability, not to mention how very dishonest it would sound at the moment.

Hela arched an eyebrow. "And for what reasons should I do so? There is not much to think about; the current situation benefits us both, do you not agree? I have the crown prince of Asgard, the legendary God of Thunder, right here in my hands, even though none ever doubted he would depart to Valhalla when his time comes. I feel disinclined to turn my back at such luck." – Did Loki's shoulders sag a little? – "And what about you, father? Would it not be beneficial for you if your greatest enemy stayed here where he cannot meddle with your schemes? You should rejoice at this occasion."

Yes, his shoulders definitely sagged. He kept his expression impassive, just slightly respectful as a diplomat would talk to a royal, but it was far too obvious to Hela that he was as far from rejoicing as one could be.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she was being too cruel to her father, but quickly chased the thought away. Even the God of Lies had to eventually face the truth. But Loki wasn't going to give up easily, instead trying different tactics:

"Even dismissing the fact that my 'greatest enemy' ended his life so pathetically even I with my trickster ways find this victory insulting, there are other ways to make use of this unexpected opportunity." He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. "As I said, your realm will be guarded. The Asgardian was a great help but we can easily make do without him. No, his real value is in his royal status. Just think of the possibilities. For a hardened ruler of the Realms, the Allfather would surely promise you almost anything for his heir's soul."

Hela tilted her head in appreciation of the reasoning. She did not, in fact, think of that, as she knew she would have to revive Thor either way lest her father turned into a puddle of mopey sadness.

"It is a brilliant idea," she said thoughtfully, "it is common knowledge that Odin-King loves his sons dearly."

"Son," Loki corrected her.

"I'm sorry?" she frowned lightly, confused.

"You said _sons_," Loki elaborated, quite sure she did it on purpose, "everyone knows the king has only one child."

"Oh, of course," the queen blinked innocently, "I apologize for the slip of my tongue."

"No need to apologize,_ my queen_," Loki said, a little stiffly, but still in the polite tone. "So what do you think? I daresay there must be something you would wish to ask for from the ruler of the gods."

"Hmm," Hela smiled a small greedy smile. "I am sure he would not hand me over the sovereignty over all of the dead, but there is still... one thing only he can grant me. Excellent advice, father," she beamed – though still managed to look regal, "let us freshen up briefly and then I shall send a message asking the Allfather to open negotiations."

Loki nodded in response to her praise and contemplated asking to go check on Thor but found no way to do so without sounding concerned, so he followed his daughter and prayed to the Norns that Odin suddenly did not become a wiser ruler – and that Hela's conditions would not be too audacious.

* * *

It was but a short while – the battle might have ended maybe half an hour ago – but to Loki, now cleaned up and dressed in more casual clothes, it already felt like weeks. He was prowling around the castle in anxiety, not even a thought spared on the food Hela's servants prepared for him. Being dead, he technically didn't need to eat anyway, but it would help him replenish his magic – that is, if his knotted stomach allowed him to take even a bite.

Measured steps echoed on the floor of polished black stone from the hall ahead of him and their owner soon appeared before his eyes too, although Loki already recognized the person by the steps alone. Hela also shed her armour and washed herself, but her current look could not really be described as any more casual than before. She was dressed in a flowing black gown, the hems sweeping the floor gently, and a very dark green cape made of similar material. Fine silvery chains embedded with emeralds and onyxes gave the seemingly plain clothing a regal look and she still wore her crown of black and silver spikes.

"I have sent the message to Odin already," she spoke up as she reached him, knowing very well what his first line of inquiry would be, "and I proposed the meeting to take place here, in my kingdom."

"What?" Loki paled. He did not like the idea of him and Odin staying in the same realm for even a moment, much less so close that he could "accidentally" meet him. No, he did not wish to face him ever again and of course Hela knew it... oh, she surely found it really funny, he could almost see her laughing on the inside.

"Would my terms not be more easily agreed to when the king sees the... _place_ his son would be staying at for eternity otherwise?" There was certain sourness in her tone as she acknowledged the disdain the Aesir, living in their palaces of gold, held for her home. Loki was frowning for the same reason, as well as for the fact that Hela had a good point.

"That does sound like a reasonable course of action," he sighed.

"Oh and there is another thing," his daughter pulled out of her robed a piece of parchment: "A messenger just brought this, it is from Eisa."

"Oh?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Any new development?"

"Not much," Hela shook her head lightly but passed him the neatly written message anyway, "Surtur still denies any responsibility-"

"That would not make much of a difference by now anyway," Loki murmured, eyes scanning the text.

"True," Hela conceded, "and at least he also made no moves against Glut and Einmyria thinning the remaining forces. Although we are still not sure whether he even knows about the killings or who is carrying them out."

"It does not matter," Loki looked up again, "their actions do not harm him and Glut is a far too powerful member of the court for him to risk turning his displeasure against her. The king of Muspelheim is not so foolish."

"You have great faith in your first wife."

"I daresay I know her quite well."

Hela smirked. "You do visit her quite often. More often than your current wife, or so it seems."

Loki didn't know (didn't want to know) where she was going with it, but decided to humour her anyway and explain what she surely already knew: "Do not doubt my love for Sigyn, it is merely easier and less dangerous to travel to Muspelheim than to Asgard."

Hela smiled as he played right into her cards. "Then maybe you should do _something_ about it lest soon you will see Sigyn not more often than my mother."

"Oh, do _not_ drag Angrboda into this," Loki grimaced, feeling like getting a headache any second.

"I will not, I will not," Hela waved her hands in front of her chest innocently, at the moment looking more like a mischievous girl than the queen, "this is only between the two of you, I have no intention to be involved in any way-" then she added under her breath "-in your 'now that I know I am a jotun as well I am sorry I said I hate you and want you to die' business."

Loki looked at her with a mix of guilt and irritation, so she changed the topic: "Anyway, what I was trying to say before-"

"Very well, I shall try to visit my current wife more often," he rolled his eyes, but still glad she dropped the issue with his second wife.

"Yes, yes," she waved a hand, "but you are not taking into consideration the easiest way to make your travel, as you said, 'less dangerous', are you?"

"If you mean what I think you mean-" Loki started as she started grinning, but then her eyes focused on something behind him – someone, as he heard the steps and turned.

"My queen," the servant said, panting slightly, "the – the Allfather have just arrived on the Bifrost site."

"Well, that was quick," she assessed in a light tone, "it seems that _someone_ is quite impatient to get his son back." She dismissed the servant with a nod and turned to her father, who was even paler than usual and by the flitting of his eyes probably contemplating to flee.

"Let us not make him wait then," she smiled sweetly.

"Us?" Loki crossed his arms, a defensive position, almost as if he was shrinking into himself. "There is no reason for me to be there."

"Oh father," she let out her breath, "for all your supposed intelligence, you are acting pretty thick right now."

Loki bristled. "I do not care for your wanton attempts to reconcile me with my adoptive family!"

Hela stood unaffected by the outburst. "You cannot blame me for trying, after witnessing so many not-so-secret longing sighs and calling you mother and brother at night when the Chitauri plague your dreams." Oh he was _never again_ going to stay overnight in her palace. "But-" she held out her hand as he opened his mouth for an indignant protest, -"this is not my current intention," she smiled rather smugly. "Apart from giving Odin a tour around his first-born's potential home, there was one more reason I wanted the negotiations to take place in my realm." She smiled. After being reminded of Thor's current predicament, Loki, still scowling, decided it was wiser to wait for what she had to say.

"Surely, you do not think the Allfather _walked_ in here," she pronounced triumphantly.

Loki's angry wrinkles smoothed out immediately, his face shifting into a sudden cautiously happy realization.

"You are welcome," she punched him lightly in the shoulder as she passed him by and briskly walked towards the door at the end of the corridor. She didn't have to glance back or ask to know whether her father followed. She knew he would. Despite his anxiousness around his adoptive family nowadays, nothing could stop him from meeting with his biological one.

* * *

**Yes, this is the chapter where the "Let's see how many members of Loki's family we'll be able to cram in there" game truly began. XD But don't worry, most of them are really only mentioned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It will be made quite clear in this chapter, I think, but just to prevent any misunderstandings: Odin didn't kill himself to get to Helheim, sorry if it's what it sounded like the previous chapter...**

**And this chapter clearly shows how I got distracted from the original premise by Loki's family. :D**

* * *

"Prince Thor?"

Thor was snapped out of his his thoughts while looking down at the landscape of the dark realm out of the palace window. He was in one of the guest suits where a servant took him from the crowded barracks with an explanation that as Thor's fate was yet to be decided, he was to be treated as a guest. Truly a marvellous move on the queen's part: Being in the company of fellow warriors, loud and sweaty and retelling their bravest deeds in the battle just won, that was something he knew well, something that would not let him focus solely on his current situation. But here, in the luxurious but deadly silent room, with the excellent view on the land, there was nothing to take his mind off of the dreadful reality. He wished he knew what Loki and Hela were talking about right now. He still hoped... he thought he saw something in Loki's eyes, something that promised him that his estranged little brother will try his best to get him out of here. That maybe – just maybe, Norns, let me keep my hope – he still cared.

Now though, Thor's attention shifted to his visitor in his temporary chambers. He knew he recognized the low, melodic voice from somewhere. And as he turned and came face to fa- well, to a pair of large perky breasts, he remembered. He looked up into almond shaped, blood red eyes staring down at him from an oval, feminine face of rich dark blue colour. Locks of coal black hair were pulled up in an intricate hairdo and flowing down in several shiny strands.

"L-Lady Angrboda," he stuttered a little. If someone had told him a few years ago he would be calling a jotun "Lady", he would thought him mad. He was still having problems coming down to terms with Loki's true nature. Not that Loki disgusted him – no, never, he loved Loki! - but... he preferred not to think of Loki's heritage. He was making himself believe that jotnar were more than mindless, bloodthirsty beasts, but centuries of thinking precisely that was making it hard to switch his views. And now, he stood face to face to a jotun – the only other jotun – he knew personally. Not that he had known of her true origins either back then. And neither had Loki...

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make his situation even worse by angering the mother of the one who currently held his fate in her hands.

"I decided to make use of this opportunity to speak with you," she answered simply.

Thor nodded uncertainly, then remembered his manners: "Please, make yourself comfortable," he gestured to a weakly burning fireplace with three large, comfortably looking armchairs. She inclined her head in thanks and Thor opposite her.

...Only then he realized he should not have offered a frost giantess a seat next to the fire. Damn.

Luckily, she did not seem to mind at all – the fire was not really strong enough to warm the air around much and their surroundings were quite cool to begin with.

"How is your relationship with Loki?" she asked without preamble.

"Bad," he answered just as plainly after a moment of silence, staring into the fire.

"I heard he threw quite a fit when he found out you had died."

Thor smiled a little at that but the smile soon wilted. "True, but he still called me his enemy."

"What is it you want from him?" Angrboda was never one to beat around the bush. "And I mean in the long run, not to just get you out of this realm."

"I-" Thor frowned in confusion at the question – was it not obvious? "-I would like him to accept me as his brother and a friend once again.. To make peace with our parents who miss him, to stop his evil deeds on Midgard and come back home..."

"In short," she interrupted him, "you want him to go back to what he was and pretend the past few years never happened."

"No," Thor protested, "I-" then he went over his words quickly again. Did he really think like that? He tried not to dwell on Loki's true nature and often reminisced the good old times before the failed coronation, imagining how perfect all would be if those unfortunate events never took place...

"He will never again be the one you once knew," she said thoughtfully, "but it does not mean it is a bad thing. He has changed, he is changing still. If you wish he accepted you, you must accept him – his real self, not the one from your memories."

Thor stayed silent for a while, deep in thought, then he dared to look into the eyes shining like two rubies: "Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me?"

She smiled mirthlessly. "Because out of you two, you might yet be the one seeing the jotnar in a better light. You are not the only one who needs to accept the new Loki." Thor stared at her disbelievingly. "He will first have to make peace with himself," she concluded, "before he can bear the acceptance from anyone else. And... you might soon have an eternity here to think about that."

She stood up and stretched. "The tension in this family is unbelievable. Have a good day, prince Thor." And with that, she disappeared.

Thor remained seated, looking back into the flames. Well, at least he now had other thoughts to occupy his mind with than his own situation, as ominous as her mention of the _eternity_ was.

* * *

Loki followed a few paces behind Hela as they marched through the rather narrow but tall corridors, ceiling hidden in the shadows. They neared their last set of doors and his stomach churned slightly.

Odin had no power over him, he repeated himself; as long as he is dead, his soul belongs to his daughter's jurisdiction, the Allfather could not arrest him – had no right to arrest him – even if he tried. But the reassurances didn't help any. It was not the king of the Nine Realms, the enforcer of the law, whom he feared to face. No, it was the man who raised him and called him his son for hundreds of years.

But – it did not matter, did it? Odin was not the one Loki was going to meet and he had no business with him. Hela will do the talking, it is a negotiation between two rulers. Yes, he has no reason to converse with him. It will be all right. He swallowed.

The guards opened the door leading to the courtyard. Just as Hela and Loki descended the steps, a clang of too many hooves for one horse entered their ears and through the raised gate rode in a majestic figure in an armour of gold, aura of power and confidence surrounding him. The horse on which the king was sitting was enormous, muscles playing under his grey fur, eight legs moving in a dignified trot, and his eyes, partly hidden under his thick black mane, were big and dark and shining with intelligence.

They met in the middle of the courtyard, deserted except for two guards at the gate. Clouds spent in Thor's attack were quickly coming back, making all shadows darker and every colour faded. The air was cold, but not unbearably so even for the non-jotnar, and completely still. Only faint sounds of rebuilding reached the castle walls and no voices managed to travel that far. Trills of the birds in the Realm of the Dead were unthinkable and not even a bat flew by in this everlasting half-light.

"Queen Hela," Odin addressed Hela respectfully when he unmounted his steed. "Prince Loki," he turned to his adopted son, unreadable expression on his face. Loki narrowed his eyes at him but was glad Odin soon turned his attention back to the queen; he was not sure how long he could hold the eye contact, despite the other having only one eye.

"King Odin, Allfather," Hela responded in kind, "I thank you for arriving at such a short notice despite your many duties. I do not intend to keep you for long. If we come to an agreement, this whole matter should be dealt with in a matter of a few rounds around my gardens," she gestured to a path leading behind the castle, "shall we walk?"

"Very well, Your Majesty, I am glad we can both agree on resolving this situation to the satisfaction of everyone as soon as possible." Then he turned to Loki, possibly to tell him... something, anything, who knows what, Loki did not care and beat him to it:

"Do not worry, Allfather," he bowed lightly, in a detached politeness, "your steed will be well cared for in the meanwhile." With that, he reached out for the bridle and Odin let him take it, deciding in the end not to voice out what he intended. Though in his face, when Loki for a fleeting moment met his eye squarely again, there was only deep sadness and... some kind of tenderness, something so uncharacteristic on Odin's face, suddenly looking old and so tired, that Loki averted his eyes and told himself he just imagined it. It was quite dark here, after all, surely his sight could have failed him, and who knew what such an expression could mean anyway – _says the Trickster who prides himself on his ability to read people..._

But then the king of Asgard was walking away with the queen of Helheim and Loki focused all his attention on the beautiful creature next to him. With one flick of his wrist and a bit of magic he at once removed the head-collar and the bridle as well as the saddle and plopped them down in a heap on the flat stones of the courtyard. The next moment he was hugging his son, arms around his neck and face buried in the long dark mane.

"I missed you so much, Sleipnir," he whispered affectionately and the horse whinnied softly in agreement, nudging his now tear-eyed mother with his huge head. None of them paid attention to their surroundings in the blissful reunion, so they did not notice when Hela glanced over her shoulder at them and smiled a warm, happy smile. Nor did they notice when Odin, much more discreetly and still with the tint of sadness, did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, will we finally find out what is to be Thor's fate? I know, it's so very hard to guess... :D**

* * *

Loki walked with his son along the edge of a rebuilding town, talking about anything and everything. Sleipnir responded in kind, none having any difficulties with understanding each other. Loki was describing the wonders of Midgard, how much the realm had developed in a short time and still was moving onward, but how hilariously easy it still was to pull pranks on the mortals.

Sleipnir did not have much changes to describe with regard to Asgard, but he talked about the other horses and of the people and their skirmishes, about the last harvest and the celebrations that followed. And of Frigga's garden, her pride and joy, and how often he saw her walking through in a day, tending to the flowers and bushes and trees. Loki had not asked his son about the queen of Asgard – and his pride would not allow it anyway – but he didn't have to, Sleipnir knew what he wanted to hear. Desperate sense of longing tugged at Loki's heart, imagining the oh so familiar garden and his mother – no, queen Frigga (but why did it hurt so much more to call her as such?) - walking past the flower beds, kind smile on her face.

He shook his head to remove the image from his mind and tangled his fingers gently deep into Sleipnir's mane, asking him about the political situation instead. A much safer topic. But Sleipnir did not care much for politics and soon switched to the youngest foals and which of them were according to him sure to grow up into the strongest and fastest among them. Loki found out he didn't mind.

It felt like such a short time – although apparently over two hours – when a servant found them to inform them that the king would soon be departing. Their walk back to the castle was silent and slow. Just before they reached the gate, Sleipnir nudged his mother affectionately with his head, trying to cheer him up. Loki smiled sadly and scratched him behind his ears.

Hela and Odin were already waiting for them, right in the middle of the open area where they parted their ways a few hours ago. Loki watched his daughter but her face betrayed nothing. He did not dare to look at his fa- Odin! Odin, of course. Where did that come from?! A short talk about Asgard with his son and his memories of the blissfully ignorant past, filled with unseen lies, had taken hold of his mind so readily?

As he neared the king and the queen, he waved a hand to put back Sleipnir's head-collar, bridle and saddle. He handed the bridle over to Odin with a bow. "Just as I promised."

Odin nodded, then turned to Hela for a few last goodbyes, which Loki to advantage of to pull Sleipnir's head slightly lower and hug it, forehead pressed to his son's. Travelling to the outskirts of the golden city to visit Sigyn, Vali and Narvi was dangerous but doable. Visiting the royal stables – unnoticed? Practically impossible, even for the Trickster God.

He stayed like that for a moment before he saw the movement from the corner of his eye, indicating the king was ready to depart. Odin placed his calloused hand on his grandson's neck and said quietly to Loki, so Hela was out of earshot: "He is not the only one in Asgard who misses you."

Loki was pulled into the king's stare, unable to avert his eyes. They were so close now, less than the length of an arm, and Loki did not wish to be looking into the bright blue eye – so much like Thor's – for fear of what he might find there and whether his own eyes would mirror any of it.

Pathetic, childish wishes. Things could never be as they once were, too much have changed.

Odin was not his father (the look in his eye, the sadness, the regret, the disappointment, the... _love_).

Asgard was not his home (Asgard, where mother lived, her gardens and the golden halls holding so many memories, both painful and happy).

Loki was not... he was not... what Thor thought. He was... a mon-

He tore the visual connection violently. "I wish you a safe travel," he rasped, patted his son for one last time and turned on his heel, walking away into the palace without glancing back.

Hela caught up with him halfway through the first corridor. "Emotionally blackmailing the criminal to turn himself in," he sneered without turning to her, "does Odin really think such tactics work on me?"

His daughter suppressed the heavy sigh when she heard how quickly Loki came to his own conclusions, shifting the memories of just minutes before into something more corresponding with his current mindset. So the liar was not prepared to face the truth yet. Though she could still hope it had at least some impact on him that will help in time.

"Do you not want to know how the negotiations went?" she asked lightly.

Loki's thoughts switched from his adoptive father to his adoptive brother, brows creasing with worry: "Not well, I presume. Two hours is a rather long time for something that you both wanted to be resolved quickly."

"Oh," Hela blinked with an innocent, fake surprise, "the matter was actually settled in the first ten minutes."

Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion but couldn't help but show his own, real surprise.

"Then, we were discussing the situation in Muspelheim," she continued instead of elaborating what was the result of the negotiations, "the Allfather actually offered his help – now! – which I refused quickly. But we agreed with our opinions about Surtur's passive approach and proceeded to discuss the politics of the whole Nine Realms, something I have not often the opportunity to do, especially with such a high standing politician knowledgeable about many matters I might not have been aware of yet..." she trailed off. "And that is why it took two hours, I suppose," she finished with a smile.

He couldn't help but give her a small grateful smile himself, knowing well her – only her, why would Odin care about such a thing – real reason for doing so was to give him and Sleipnir more time together.

Then he turned serious, but already with a fluttering hopeful feeling inside – if they could switch to discussing politics in a manner of minutes, the negotiations must have gone well after all. "So what is to be Thor's fate now?" he asked.

Hela looked forward in the direction she was slowly walking and shrugged nonchalantly: "The king agreed to my terms, I will send Thor back among the living later today."

Well, yes, so Loki _had_ hoped, he had been even_ almost_ sure, but the seeds of doubt had still had enough fertile ground to fall into. The fertile ground that turned into a barren desert after Hela's words. He grinned happily but composed himself, prompting his daughter to smirk knowingly anyway.

But there was still something to call back Loki's uneasiness. Which it shouldn't, really, because what care did he have for Odin and whatever horrible bargain he agreed to just to save his son. "And what were the terms?" he asked with as much disinterest as he could fake.

Hela inspected her fingernails on her right hand. "'Eye for an eye', as the Midgardians say."

Loki's eyes widened. Whom did Odin agree to send to take Thor's place? Surely it – it couldn't be himself, or he would not leave... or did Hela just allow him to go say his goodbyes? No, no he didn't believe that. Although it suddenly sounded so plausible, so logical. 'One thing only Odin could grant her', of course, how did he not realize it sooner?

"He gave you his own soul," he stated incredulously. He was already used to unwelcome kinds of feelings towards Thor, crossing paths with him often on Midgard, but to feel them so strongly now towards the Allfather was startling. The hate and betrayal doused by a wave of worry and affection and... grief.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Hela rolled her eyes at his horrified face. "And they say I am the one with only darkness in my heart."

Loki's expression turned into a deeply worried confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "Then who-"

"No one," she interrupted him. "I did not demand a soul for a soul, but a resurrection for a resurrection – a precaution."

"What do you mean? You asked him to revive someone from Valhalla?"

"Yes."

"But who?"

Hela looked at him meaningfully. "You."

Loki's confusion only rose.

"As I said, a precaution," she explained. "You oftentimes engage in battles and you know well even Midgardians can surprise, not to mention your many enemies from other realms.. So if you ever were to die and did not end up here but with Odin, you are still free to go. But only once," she warned, "so do not waste it-"

She was cut off by a tight hug she was suddenly pulled into by her father.

"Yes, yes, I am wonderful," she patted his back, gasping a little in the bone-crushing embrace.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, the smile apparent in his words alone. He released her slowly, keeping hands lightly on her shoulders. "Thank you, Hela."

"I did it for selfish reasons too," she smirked, "it will make it easier for me to sleep at night, knowing you definitive death in not coming any time soon." She turned partly away and tapped her pursed lips with a finger, thinking. "Although there could be a better way to ease my worries, considering how readily Odin jumped at the opportunity to save his _older_ son from the death..."

"Not this again," Loki suppressed the wave of irritation and outwardly just groaned, palm raising to his forehead and he run his fingers through his hair in despair.

"Just a reminder," Hela shrugged. "Now go tell your big brother the good news."

"He is not my brother."

"Of course," Hela humoured him, not paying heed to his narrowing yes. "So does it mean it is all right if I just send a servant?"

"No, I will take care of it," Loki regained his composure. He turned to face her head-on. "Once again, thank you."

"I am just being a good and dutiful daughter," she batted her eyes childishly.

A short laugh escaped his lips and then his face turned softer. "Yes, you are my little girl," he kissed her forehead, "even when you are talking more like my mother."

"Speaking of your mother, she must miss-"

"Hela," he stepped away from her, smile fell from his face, eyes darkened, "can you stop this already?" It was a bit irritating at the beginning but now Loki felt like it was just too much, she just couldn't stop herself from pushing her views on him.

The queen's smile dropped as well and she looked at her father petulantly: "You know it would be better if you stopped lying to yourself and simply reconciled with the royal family of Asgard. You will be unhappy until you do so, you know it is _bound to happen_ sooner or la-"

"Maybe it is, maybe it is not," he cut her off sharply, "but I have had enough of your constant meddling." He exhaled to calm down a bit. "I know you mean well. It is really starting to grate on my nerves though. Especially with your condescending attitude."

Hela bristled. She was a queen after all, not used to anyone talking to her like that. How could he be so ungrateful after everything she had done for him? These thought must had showed on her face, for Loki spoke up again: "Queen or not, I am speaking to you as your father. What you are asking of me is a family business as well, after all, not a political one. Or," he quirked his eyebrow, "you want me back in Asgard so you have a stronger connection with the realm?"

"That is not my intention!" She raised her voice defensively. "I just see the emotional turmoil within you. And I know the reason as well as the solution, so-"

"So you will let me deal with it as I see fit," he finished her sentence with his own. "I am an adult, if you did not notice, I can take care of it myself."

"There is nothing wrong with accepting an advice from others," she folded her arms.

He frowned at her disapprovingly. "And there is nothing wrong with not accepting them if I decide so. Or are you really trying to act as a substitute for my mother?"

"I doubt even your mother could force you to do something you truly wouldn't want to," she told him ruefully.

"Then stop trying," he turned away, starting to make his way to Thor's quarters. After a few steps he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Wait," Hela said softly. He didn't turn, but at least stopped in his walk.

"Are you going to tell me I am to stay here, dead?" he asked in a completely neutral tone. "It would be your right, my behaviour towards the queen was rather unbecoming."

His daughter sighed. "No, I-" she moved around him and came to stand before him, looking him in the eyes. "-I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I though that pushing you in the right direction... Well, I will try not to meddle any more, as you said."

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"I will _try_," she repeated with a wry smile, sounding slightly apologetic. "I am not used to others telling me what to do."

"Pretty spoiled, are you not?"

"Complain to my father for spoiling me," she grinned. And he grinned too, because just a short while ago, she would use it as an excuse to mention _his_ father and how spoiled the princes of Asgard could both be. "I shall remember it," he promised.

"Well,"Hela looked away and released his arm, "I should go overlook the rebuilding of the outer walls. Meet me there with Thor after you are done." She started towards the door but then remembered something and spun around: "Oh and no need to hurry, I am supposed to revive Thor _today_, which means you have quite a lot of time to... talk..." Her speech had gradually slowed down as she had realized halfway through what she was saying. She smiled sheepishly. "Forget I said anything," she amended quickly, waved at him before he could respond and departed. Loki looked after her for a moment, then smirked fondly and made his way towards the guest chambers.

* * *

**Yep, Loki and Hela had a little argument. It was originaly quite a mushy scene but I felt like Hela was pushing it so I made Loki tell her to cut it off instead.**** For those two,**** that scene is way too mushy as it is anyway. :-P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I should already be asleep by now, I wonder how I'm going to get up tomorrow...**

**Anyway, penultimate chapter, guys! Yeah, this story is really not that long. And I really wonder what you'll think about this chapter because I'm not sure if that whole first part with Thor thinking about... stuff, does even make sense or sounds natural. Just lots of jumbled thoughts, I hope they are at least not contradicting themselves anywhere! :D**

* * *

Thor's thoughts were becoming darker and darker still. Only two things occupied his mind: His death and Loki. Concerning the former, he was less and less sure he would ever get out of here and it depended greatly on the latter. Loki _looked_ like he wanted to try and persuade Hela, but what if it turned out the other way around and she persuaded him?

Maybe he shouldn't have tried so much during the battle... no, no, what is he thinking, did his fear blind him so much that he would stoop to something so dishonourable? Fighting to protect others with all his might even if it meant staying dead – was it not the same as fighting for others with his life at stake?

This directed his thoughts towards the Avengers, towards the Warriors Three and Sif, towards his family... towards Jane... He didn't spare a thought for any of them when he decided to follow Loki. Would they mourn for him or be angry at him? Probably both. He left them all... Stupid, so stupid! Loki was right! Thor felt like pulling his hair in frustration. He was stuck here, dead, far from everyone he loved and all by being reckless and idiotic.

Yes, he couldn't _not_ fight with all his might after arriving here, but if he were to choose again whether to go after Loki to this realm or not – he would not. Of course he would not! The sole thought of dying to help someone who would – albeit less quickly – win the battle anyway, was now looking absolutely absurd, especially when there was a bit slower, but perfectly usable way to get there _without_ dying.

This was... not a good enough reason to die for. He would have been so much more helpful if he had stayed alive. If he had stayed with his friends... What hope did he have to be revived, really? If he was useful here, Loki would not deprive his daughter of such an advantage. And even if he somehow cared for Thor – he visited Helheim often, he could meet with his dead brother whenever he wanted. Similar to Angrboda, she and Loki were not on very good terms either but Thor did not doubt they cared for each other. She surely did, considering his short conversation with the frost giantess, and Loki... Loki had cared for his second wife deeply up until the fateful day when he found out about her shapeshifting abilities and jotun nature, not moving a hand in his shock to help her when a group of enraged Aesir slew her like a beast. Loki refused to speak of her ever again afterwards, acting angry at the slightest mention, but Frigga once commented that he was deeply hurt by the betrayal and by the fact that despite it all, he could not bring himself to hate her.

And Thor now knew more than one reason for the sadness in their mother's words. But... he was sure Loki and Angrboda would eventually reconcile. Maybe... maybe now even _he _could be reconciled with Loki, start discovering his brother's true self, start accepting what Loki really is, no matter what he might find out along the way. Changed or not, they were raised together as brothers and Thor would never think of them in any other way. This seemed like the best opportunity he had since before Loki's invasion of Midgard.

And that was another thing the current situation had changed: They were no longer fighting on opposing sides on the realm of mortals, there was no reason for such enmity here in Helheim. So maybe Loki would also stop attacking them now. Thor wasn't sure if it was the only reason, but Loki did target Midgard because Thor loved the realm. If staying dead meant keeping Midgard safe and having greater hopes to make peace with Loki... then he felt he might accept his fate more easily. Loki could even eventually make peace with Asgard... yes, of course Thor would miss his family and friends from any of the realms. But so is the ordeal of every man dying – and everyone else being left behind. They would all eventually... get used to it, to their new reality.

There was a quick but soft knock on the door, a sound Thor easily recognized after hearing it for centuries. That was it, then. Loki came to tell him he was to remain here forever. Very well.

"Come in," he called in a steady voice.

His brother slipped inside silently, his posture sure and radiating energy. He seemed very content, despite keeping his expression neutral. No signs of tiredness from the previous battle either. Thor's heart sunk. Yes, he expected Loki to be... glad for being rid of his long time rival – no matter how much Thor did not want to be one for him – but such... happiness? Did Loki really care so little? Thor sincerely hoped that it was just the elation in the moment of triumph. And maybe it was better to see Loki in such a good mood, it might be easier to make him talk, make him _let_ Thor talk to him. So they could reconcile. After all, it was to be Thor's only goal from now on, he would not give it up. He took a deep breath to calm himself again.

"Brother," he greeted.

"Not your brother," Loki replied automatically but before he could say anything more, Thor interrupted him:

"No, you are. You are my brother and I am determined to do anything to make you see. I... I want to be a better brother to you, I know I have made mistakes, have not paid enough attention to you-"

"Now you decide to bring this out again?" Loki said incredulously.

"I should have sooner, I know," Thor sighed in resignation, "but I cannot change the past therefore I can only try to create a better future. In this realm, we are not enemies, it is our chance to start anew! Please, Loki, will you not let me get to know you? I do not want to be ignorant towards you anymore," he felt like he was babbling now, words falling out of him in a tangled heap, "I – I admit I wish I did not have to die to have my eyes finally opened, but now that it has come to this – I do not want to waste this opportunity. Will you give me a chance? Just... just a few minutes every time you visit Helheim is enough."

Loki blinked in surprise, finally realizing that Thor jumped to some rather pessimistic conclusions in the past few hours. _As if you are any better_, he heard in his head an amused voice sounding suspiciously like Hela's. He chased the thought away and willed himself to show a mocking smile:

"How... thoughtful. But not possible." Let the oaf stew for a little while.

Thor's brows furrowed slightly, eyes showing signs of desperation. "Why? Do you think it so hopeless? Do you think _us_ so hopeless? Will you not give me just one more chance? I swear that this time-"

"Thor!" Loki silenced him. "While I am sure you truly wish for a reconciliation – be it for fear you will be left alone here," he couldn't help but add, but didn't let Thor to defend his intentions, "you will have no need to stoop so low." Loki slowly crossed the room while he was talking and now he was looking out of the window at the dark, blue-grey sky. "For I came to bring you to my daughter," he turned sharply at Thor, "she is waiting for us to send us back to Midgard."

He watched intently the Thunderer's reaction. First there was a wide-eyed stare, as if not fully comprehending those words. Then came the joy that brightened his face and right after that a wary suspicion darkened it again. "Is it true? Or is it merely one of your tricks?"

Loki gave him a humourless laugh: "I am glad to know I am as trusted as ever. What was it you were saying just a moment ago?"

Thor panicked a bit. "No, no this is not how I meant it! Well, you _do_ have a reputation of... but, no, I am sorry. I – I simply did not expect that the queen would let me leave..."

Both were silent for a little while, Loki still studying Thor curiously, before asking: "So? How do you feel about this unexpected turn of events? You seemed to be looking forward to this... reconciliation attempt. And now your plans are for naught, we will go back to being enemies the moment we leave this realm." He silenced himself for a second, face contorted in a thought. "Say, would you prefer staying dead then? What is more important to you?"

Loki felt like he shouldn't be saying this. He wanted Thor to live but the impulsive prince was able to decide on the spot that he would rather stay here, just as his idiotic decision to die to follow Loki. But Loki wanted to know the answer, it was too much of a good opportunity to pass up. And he can always talk him out of staying in case it came to it, Thor was easily susceptible to Loki's words.

Thor's brows were furrowed, sure that Loki was expecting a certain answer, but not sure which. Would he want Thor to say that nothing was more important to him than their brotherly bond? Or would Loki want to be reassured of his expectations that his adoptive family did not really care for him? In the end, it did not matter, because Thor was not capable of a convincing lie, not would he attempt crafting one.

"Our brotherhood is very important to me, do not ever doubt it-"

"But you would rather go back to your mortal friends," Loki finished triumphantly, not sure if the feeling of satisfaction was caused by the realization that he wouldn't have to persuade Thor to leave, or by his assumptions of Thor's lack of care for him being proven right – but what did the sharp pang of betrayal mean then?

"It is not just the Avengers, but my friends on Asgard, my family and all the people, Midgardian, Asgardian or of other realms, whom I wish to protect. I do love you, Loki, but you are not the only one I hold dear to my heart."

Loki snorted with derision. "Well, if your heart is such a big crowded place, I am sure there is a dark corner somewhere for the monsters."

"You are not a monster and it is _not what I meant_!" Thor repeated, more desperate than before.

"Then how did you mean it?" Loki asked calmly, not addressing the 'monster' topic, and kept a mildly inquisitive look. It was a cruel game but one he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Just because I care for more people than you does not mean I care little," Thor shook his head; this was going nowhere. He said nothing for a moment and then gave Loki a sad look. "Does it mean you would accept me only if I were dead?"

Loki's whole body jerked at the accusation and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable. Then he cocked his head, expression blank, and countered coolly: "And if it does?"

"That is not an answer," Thor said more firmly. He didn't want to continue this charade.

They stared unwaveringly into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before Loki averted his sight, sighing gently. In a low voice, it was him who uttered those words this time: "No, it was not what I meant." He hoped for a neutral tone but clearly failed.

"Then our dilemma is solved," Thor beamed immediately, his foul mood all but instantly forgotten, and started to the door.

"Thor, I did not say I _would_ accept you if you were alive," Loki reminded him in a slight panic but the older god just laughed and patted him on his shoulder as he walked by: "But we have hope. Now, let us find my niece!" he boomed exuberantly.

"She is not your niece," Loki corrected the energetic god as he followed him out of the room, feeling exactly as the many times before, back in Asgard, when Thor took liking to some idea and refused to let it go, dragging Loki along, disregarding whatever trouble it would lead to.

"Well, she called me her uncle," Thor grinned when Loki caught up to him.

"You mean... recently?" the younger god frowned as he fell into step next to him. Hela called Thor as such many times, but that was before Loki had found out he was adopted. And as far as he knew, this was the first time since then that the Thunder God and the Death Goddess met.

"Indeed. During the battle," Thor confirmed. Loki only managed to roll his eyes and huffed. Hela was doing this on purpose, of course, and that made it all the more irritating. In their brisk pace, they quickly reached the courtyard. There, Thor stopped and looked around in confusion.

"To be truthful," he turned to Loki like a lost retriever, "I do not know where to find her. But you do, brother, do you not?"

"Not you brother," Loki shot at him but lead the way, to the north-west where the outer walls were seen in the distance, damaged but already under reconstruction. Loki eyed them from afar, gauging the destruction. Yes, it would take a much shorter time to repair them than it did after the previous battles. It was still crucial to be finished with them before the next wave of invaders appeared though, even small cracks needed to be sealed, nothing left for the demons to exploit in their efforts to get inside, right to the residential areas and the castle.

"Then I think we should start working on it right now," Thor proposed eagerly.

"You want to help rebuilding the walls?" Loki asked genuinely confused as his thoughts were focused on the repairs ahead.

Thor blinked, unsure if his brother was making a jest. "No, I was talking about our relationship."

Oh, right. Loki didn't even notice what he said that Thor reacted to, voicing the "not your brother" line automatically by now. "This again?"  
"We have time to talk now," Thor explained. Their walk to the walls promised a good fifteen minutes. "Once we are back to Midgard, such an opportunity might be... harder to come by," he looked at Loki from the corner of his eye, worried what the reaction to that statement could be. Trying to talk to Loki out of causing trouble on Midgard always went about as well as one could imagine.

"I am a busy man," Loki shrugged nonchalantly. Thor sighed.

"But could you not really find some time... Loki, please, just once in a while, what is the harm of exchanging a few words."

The Silvertongue knew very well what 'harm' a few words could cause, but they could also cause other things. Things... he might, somewhere deep in his frozen heart, hope for – and fear them at the same time. He tried to fight off the conflicting emotions, not liking what they insinuated. Then he noticed Thor, now fully turned to him as they walked, and realized he didn't say a word for at least a few minutes. He cleared his throat, purposefully not meeting Thor's eyes, and said in his best disinterested tone: "Very well, you have until we reach the walls to persuade me it would be worth my time."

This, this was his opportunity. Finally. But Thor never was very good with words and now he felt like his wits had left him altogether. He opened his mouth a few times without making a sound, wondering how to start. Then he pursed his lips in frustration and decided not to think about it and just talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the delay, FFN was being difficult... :(**

**So that's it, the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with this story and for all your lovely reviews and I hope the ending will be to your satisfaction. Yes, there were some problems ****alluded ****during the fic which are not resolved even after the last word of this story... That is because they were unplanned, I had the beginning and the very end of this fic written before all in between. But all of this (by "this" I mean Loki's relationship with pretty much anyone mentioned plus more) I am planning to deal with one day in another story - which will not be a sequel to this, but the relationships are more or less the same as in the beginning of this fanfic. (And by saying that, I'm forcing myself to try to really work on the story. :D )**

* * *

_This, this was his opportunity. Finally. But Thor never was very good with words and now he felt like his wits had left him altogether. He opened his mouth a few times without making a sound, wondering how to start. Then he pursed his lips in frustration and decided not to think about it and just talk._

"As I said before, I would like to get to know the real you. It was wrong of me to take you for granted, I did not pay you enough attention and before I knew it... You are not the boy I grew up with, you are a man with your own life and I hope you would let me be a part of it."

There was a period of silence before Loki realized Thor would not continue.

"That was all?" he scoffed resentfully so his bitter disappointment would be less apparent within it. "You hardly said anything that I did not hear you spout before."

"Yes, that was all," Thor agreed solemnly. He looked at Loki but the Trickster was not meeting his eyes. "Because I do not want to talk any more. This time I want to do something I should have done a long time ago: To get to know you, I want to listen."

This prompted a reaction from Loki as he finally looked at the older god, unguarded surprise in his eyes. And in that moment Loki he realized that while Thor might had not noticed the changes in Loki, the opposite was true as well. What had just left Thor's mouth... it was not something the boastful prince of Asgard from a few years ago could have ever said. They really did not know each other these days, stranded in the past where Loki was the tagalong little brother, hiding his jealousy and sense of unworthiness, and Thor was the boisterous golden son loved by everyone.

Loki looked straight ahead again, knowing Thor was still studying him expectantly, and gave the littlest of nods.

"But do not expect it to be so simple," he lifted his finger right after that. "If you think I will just... pour my heart out to you..." he snorted.

"No," Thor reassured him, "I know this... this will not be easy. But we can take it slow, we have all the time in the Nine Realms..."

"That is true," Loki agreed in a light tone, "which is why I think-" he paused; no, he was really not good at saying such things. He sighed and finished: "-I think I should get to know you better too."

It was Thor's turn to gape in surprise. Loki turned his face away, not certain what might show in it and not wanting his bro- Thor to see, just in case.

"Because we, w-we" (did he just stutter?) "both do not know each other well, it seems," he murmured. Looking back at the blond god and seeing such happiness, even as Thor could still hardly believe this was truly happening, Loki grew nervous and crossed his arms across his chest defensively: "So when this sentimental idea of yours fails, I will have acquired better knowledge of my enemy."

But Thor grinned and shrugged: "I will take my chances then." It was obvious he didn't take the threat seriously – and Loki found out he didn't care.

"Here already?" Hela asked and they both jumped a little, startled by her sudden appearance. They hadn't noticed noticed they had come so close to the wall already.

"It appears so, my daughter," Loki inclined his head, "we are ready to depart."

"Queen Hela," Thor bowed, "please accept my sincere thanks for your decision to return my soul back to life."

"No need to thank me," Hela dismissed his gratitude with an elegant wave of her hand and a small satisfied smile, "making the bargain with grandfather was a pleasure."

"You made a bargain with my father?" Thor exclaimed at the same time as Loki narrowed his eyes at her for the improper designation of the Allfather.

"Yes, a very useful one. Actually, you gave me the idea."

"I did?" Thor blinked in confusion while Loki's eyes shifted to him, keeping the same expression, silently piercing Thor with the look for spewing his stupid worries at others. Though, to be fair, it did turn out to be useful in the end.

"Yes. Odin is obliged to release my father from Valhalla if he ever finds himself in the golden hall," Hela explained shortly.

"Oh," Thor lifted his eyebrows in realization and then smiled. "I cannot argue about the usefulness of such a bargain."

"Well, can we go now?" Loki inquired impatiently, hoping to stop this conversation and where it might lead.

"Of course," Hela rolled her eyes at her father's attitude but then smiled sheepishly when she caught his unamused expression. "I will say my goodbyes now as this spell requires concentration." Her smile turned mischievous and then she hugged both brothers at once, each arm around one of them. Not to push her luck, she released them again quickly.

"Farewell, father, uncle," she then nodded curtly to each of them when she managed to make a more serious face. Loki opted not to comment on her behaviour and Thor, smiling happily, decided it to be a prudent course of action as well, lest he might by his enthusiasm lose what little progress he made with Loki today. So they both simply reciprocated with a slightly deeper bow and similarly polite goodbyes. Hela then made a few steps back and concentrated on her spell.

"When shall we meet?" Thor asked Loki in anticipation.

Loki huffed. "You want to decide it now?"

"Why not?" Thor shrugged. "Who knows when we will have an opportunity to do so later?"

"Very well..." Loki thought for a moment. "Saturday evening this week, at the corner of the 25th Street and 8th Avenue. I know of a nice teahouse nearby."

Thor caught himself before he managed to ruin it all by making a grimace. He did not like tea much but he knew – yes, he actually knew something about his brother – that it was Loki's preferred kind of beverage. "I will be there," he nodded.

"And I would prefer it if you did not bring your playmates. Your presence alone will be irritating enough."

Thor's face turned regretful but the feeling did not manage to engulf him. Irritating as he might be for Loki, he was still given a chance. "Of course," he agreed good-naturedly.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face, it makes you look even more like the idiot you are," Loki turned away from him with a stern expression but continued watching him from the corner of his eye. Thor made a believable impression of a kicked puppy when he heard the renewed hostility in Loki's voice.

Hela's face was now bathed in the light coming from her hands. She locked her eyes on them for a moment, her concentration not allowing her to roll her eyes this time at their banter. She sent the spell towards them in one swift move. As the two princes disappeared in a burst of light, a mock scowl found its way to her face. "I wish I could say you are going to be the death of me one day."

* * *

Tony contemplated going to his workshop, take his mind away from the current situation by tinkering with his unfinished projects, but he knew it wouldn't help. There was no way he'd be at this time able to concentrate on anything but the glass of scotch in his hand and their dead teammate three floors above.

The others were experiencing similar problems, sometimes making to get up and go somewhere else, do _something_. But they changed their mind every time. There was nothing to do. The most any of them did was sitting down on another piece of furniture than before after getting back from the bathroom. And that was probably mostly because they didn't bother to remember their previous place.

Steve was sitting on a chair, hunched forward, elbows on his knees, staring into a wall. Shadows were already getting longer and the white surface was bathed in bright orange and yellow hues as the sun rays streamed through the full wall windows. Not that Steve really paid attention to the vibrant colours which would any other time bring out the artist in him. Even if he were to draw or paint at the moment, he would manage with black and shades of grey. Yes, he was used to soldiers dying, even... even to his friends dying. But dead people meant no hope. Injured people on the other hand meant that hope was still possible. But a dead man who may or may not come back to life? It was not something he knew how to cope with.

Clint and Natasha were leaning on each other on a sofa, used to death just as Steve and therefore in a similar frame of mind. They were much less used to _hoping_, but they couldn't just give up on Thor. At the first glance they were looking calm, but Nat couldn't seem to stop playing with her knife which was a nervous habit as telling as if anyone else was pacing across the room, shaking with distress. Judging by Clint's frown, he was probably trying to ease his mind by imagining ways to make the younger dead god even deader. No-one could blame him as he was not the only one who discretely – though maybe less discretely than most – blamed Thor's death on Loki, details be damned.

Bruce was trying to meditate – there was no point in making the situation even worse by letting the Hulk go berserk – but he was periodically jerked out of it by Tony asking Jarvis about any new development.

"Jarvis, any news?" Tony piped up for about the tenth time in the last quarter of an hour.

"I'm afraid not, sir," the AI responded in a slightly mournful voice, "my sensors do not detect any vital signs of either of the Odinsons."

Stark snorted derisively. It was Thor's idea for Jarvis to call that little shit an Odinson, much to the dismay of the god in question and grudging acceptance of the rest of the Avengers. It wasn't like it hurt anyone (though it was debatable whether Loki upped his efforts to kill Thor after he found out) but at this moment, it was as if the name was mocking them.

Tony finished his glass and grabbed the bottle, realizing regretfully that it was empty as well. He felt a sudden surge of anger and had to stop himself before he smashed the glass on the floor. But that only reminded him of Thor and Tony fell back into the cushions, kneading his eyes with a thumb and an index finger. Then he quickly stood up, determined to fetch another bottle, and swayed dangerously. He didn't remember when he went past 'tipsy', but the stack of empty bottles on the coffee table told him it must have been quite some time ago.

"Tony, you shouldn't drink any more right now," Bruce chided him weakly when Tony's hand grabbed his shoulder for support.

"You think I can't take it?" Tony slurred a little and gripped the backrest of Steve's chair with his other hand to keep his balance.

"Yes, I think so," Bruce stood up and pushed his science buddy back into the armchair. "Just wait here, I'll bring you a glass of water. Anyone else wants anything?" he asked the rest before he went to the kitchen but they all shook their heads. He nodded and turned to go away when Jarvis' voice cut through the air:

"Sir, both Mr Thor and Mr Loki Odinsons just regained consciousness. Their pulse and breathing are strong and both seem to be in perfect health."

That prompted a reaction from everyone in the room and even Tony felt like he sobered up instantly.

Jarvis said both! Of course they were hoping that Thor would come back, but they were prepared for the worst. Well, this meant Loki and the subsequent wringing of his neck could wait, they decided in one wordless look and filed out of the room, destination Thor's floor.

They felt a slight tremor under their feet and Jarvis informed them dispassionately: "Mr Loki Odinson just demolished his cell."

Well, that was faster than usual, but Tony didn't have time to upgrade the cell much since the last time, so maybe not that much surprising.

"Doesn't matter, we'll get him another time," Steve decided quite needlessly as none of his teammates expressed the wish to go after Loki instead of Thor.

They weren't even halfway to Thor's room when a swirl of green smoke appeared before them, making them stop abruptly and assume defensive positions.

The God of Mischief stared them down but didn't seem to be planning an attack. It was an accusing look more than anything else. "If you ever allow that idiot to kill himself again," he said slowly, menacingly, "I will make sure you all follow him."

Okay, that wasn't anything they expected him to say. Or maybe Natasha did.

"Can I go to the Folk...thing instead," Tony wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, "with the Goddess of Beauty and stuff?"

"Straight to Hela, Stark." Considering his heritage, it wouldn't surprise them if Loki's voice could literally freeze their bones.

"Are you trying to hook me up with your dau-" Tony gave a little yelp as Natasha stomped hard on his foot, even her obviously not disliking Stark enough to allow his suicidal response.

"We will take care of him," Steve assured the god in his trademark honest tone.

Loki narrowed his eyes, as if contemplating trusting them on something so important.

"Brother?" a booming voice called from a not too far away and in a moment, Thor appeared from behind a corner, nearly slamming into his younger sibling in his speed. "Brother, here you are!"

The dark haired god nimbly got out of the way and with a brief irritated glance, he vanished.

"Hurray, our god is back," Tony went to clap Thor on the shoulder, "for a moment here I thought I'd have to start watching weather forecast again."

"I thought you have Jarvis for that," Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep, but Jarvis can't _change_ the weather. Actually... I think I'm gonna-"

"Don't you dare mess with the weather Stark," Clint growled suspiciously but then grinned at Thor. "Good to see you again."

Thor nodded in thanks and accepted the warm welcome-backs from the rest of the team. But the main reason he was smiling was elsewhere. It did not escape his notice that for the first time, Loki neglected to follow with his part of the "ritual."

The stalemate was breached at last. Maybe it hadn't been so bad to die – this one time. It felt like a rebirth, quite literally. And with that, hopefully, also the rebirth of their relationship.

* * *

**I'll be grateful if you write a review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you _didn't_ like most importantly. Any weird phrasing? Plot holes? Anything that bothered you I'd like to know. Thank you!**

**And maybe we'll meet again with another story... :)**


End file.
